Happy Birthday, Itachi!
by M.P. Unicorn
Summary: Well people, it's Itachi's birthday today, June 9th, and I have decided to write a birthday crack fic in his honour. Dun blame me for the craziness! oneshot


**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI!!! Anyway, since its Itachi birthday, I decided to write a little one-shot for his b-day…anyway, this is going to be a b-day fic for Itachi and **_**everyone**_** is alive…even those that died before the series….so consider this a behind the scene fic, 'kay? Good. Anyway, I've added Dasha, Chekwube and myself into the b-day fic.**

**Disclaimers/warnings: I don't own Itachi but Kishimoto does… but I can dream can't I?**

* * *

"Nii-san!! Come on!! We're gonna be late said Sasuke while pulling Itachi towards the Uchiha Mansion.

"What are we going to be late for?" Itachi asked.

"You'll find out when we get there soon…" Sasuke said. As they approach the Uchiha Mansion, Itachi sensed people inside and activated his Sharingan incase of an attack. He subconsciously pulled out a kunai from inside is Akatsuki cloak. When they got there, Sasuke opened the door and Itachi got ready to attack.

"Why is it so dark in here, little brother?" Itachi questioned.

"SURPISED!!!!" yelled a lot of people inside and the light flicked on, surprising him, which he did not show on the outside. Itachi subconsciously threw the kunai he was holding and it whizzed pass Naruto's head, who narrowly avoided it.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE!!?" Naruto yelled.

"Be nice Naruto, it's his birthday," said the Yondaime.

"But he just threw a fucking kunai at me!! I could've died if he hit!!" Naruto complained, I mean who wouldn't.

"Shut up Naruto. It's not Itachi-kun's fault that you're an idiot," said Twinny.

"Why you little –" Naruto tried to complained again.

"Naruto, I suggest you shut up or else I'll be forced to write an ItaNaru in my next fic, which I'll be glad to write," Twinny threatened.

"Yeah!! It's Itachi's birthday party that you've helped set up. I only agreed because there was cake!!" yelled Chekwube.

"I was only here because she bribed me…" said Dasha while pointing to Twinny.

"Anyway, since Itachi-kuns here, LET'S PARTY!!!" Twinny and Dasha yelled. Chekwube ran to the boom box and turned on the music full blast. Itachi just stood there glaring at Twinny for suggesting that he, The _Great_ Uchiha Itachi, have a thing for Uzumaki Naruto, the demon container.

"OKAY PEOPLE, BRING OUT THE CAKE!!!" Dasha Chekwube and Twinny yelled at the same time, over the loud music. Sakura and Ino pulled out a triple decker chocolate/vanilla/strawberry cake on a cart. Mikoto and Fugaku came up to their son and grabbed each of his arms, pulling him towards the giant cake and put him down on a chair in front of the cake. The NARUTO cast surrounded Itachi.

"Make a wish, hun, and then blow out the candle," Mikoto said. Itachi thought for awhile and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for Itachi-kun?" Twinny asked.

"Twin, you know that it won't come true if he tells you ya know?" Chekwube scowled and Twinny frowned.

"Damn…Anyway, Itachi-kun, cut the cake!!" Twinny exclaimed joyously while Sasuke when and got the knife and Tsunade grabbed some plate and forks for the guests in the Uchiha Mansion. When Sasuke gave him the knife, Itachi stared at it lovingly until Lee had to shout something about being youthful and fire…then Itachi threw the knife at him that almost impaled itself into Lee's skull. The rest of the party went something like this; yelling, getting drunk, fights, stripping, streaking, eating and passing out and lasted till five in the morning.

_**

* * *

**_

_**At Noon the Next Day:**_

"What the hell did we do yesterday?' Dasha said while gripping her head.

"I think it was partying for Itachi's b-day," Chekwube answered. They took a look around the room and saw bodies lying around the Uchiha Mansion.

"Hey, speaking of which, where's Twinny?" Chekwube asked. The looked around once more and spotted her lying on the table with beer bottles surrounding her. They stared at each other for awhile before dragging their friend's ass back to her home and left the mess for the NARUTO cast to clean up.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now that was totally random...**

**Dasha and Chekwube: Ya think?**

**Twinny: FYI, it's not my fault...blame the-- uh...CHOCOLATES!! -points to a random pile of chocolates-**

**Dasha: Right...we totally believe you...-roll eyes-**

**Twinny: Hey!! Anyway, if the readers can tell, I am obsessed with Itachi at the moment...**

**Itachi: ...**

**Twinny: Hope you guys enjoy the fic that I came up with within five minutes time!!**


End file.
